Regency Enterprises
| predecessor= Embassy International Pictures N.V. Alcor Films | founder = Arnon Milchan | industry = Film and television production | location = West Hollywood, California, U.S. | key_people = Arnon Milchan Brad Weston | owner = }} | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | website = }} Regency Enterprises (commonly referred to as Regency onscreen and credited as Monarchy Enterprises S.á.r.l.) is an American entertainment company formed by Arnon Milchan. It was founded in 1991 as the successor to Regency International Pictures formerly known as Embassy International Pictures N.V.. Origins (1982–1991) Arnon Milchan founded his company as Embassy International Pictures N.V. which held the name for 7 years until the named changed to Regency International Pictures. This company originally had no distribution deal producing films with various studios such as The Ladd Company, TriStar Pictures, Warner Bros., Universal Pictures and 20th Century Fox. This company produced films such as Once Upon a Time in America and Q&A. This company was shut down in 1991. Regency Enterprises and New Regency Branding (1991–present) Arnon Milchan rebranded Regency International Pictures and renamed it to Regency Enterprises. In addition to signing a distribution deal with Warner Bros., a subsidiary company New Regency Productions was also created.Billboard (September 3, 2005), page 85. Formerly with offices on the Warner Bros. lot, New Regency is currently located on the 20th Century Fox lot. New Regency primarily produces movies, and has at least 100 movies to its credit. New Regency produced 2013's 12 Years a Slave, 2014's Birdman, and 2015's The Revenant, which earned the company two Academy Awards for Best Picture in a row, and three nominations. Founder Arnon Milchan's daughter Alexandra Milchan headed their offshoot "Regency Vision," originally intended as a competitor to companies like New Line Cinema's Fine Line Features, a "specialty features" division. In 1999, New Regency executive David Matalon joined the supervisory board of Puma AG, an international sports company. At the time, Regency was the largest single shareholder in Puma, with more than a 25% stake. Arnon Milchan also owned Puma stock, which he later sold for $676 million in May 2003. Los Angeles Magazine, May 2003 In September 1997, Milchan signed a 15-year distribution pact with 20th Century Fox worldwide in all media outside of foreign TV rights, ending a previous association with Warner Bros. (1991–1999) Fox's parent company News Corporation (now Walt Disney Studios) funneled $200 million in New Regency, in exchange for a 20 percent stake in the company. In 2011, Fox and New Regency extended the pact, to expire in 2022. Regency Television Regency Television is a joint venture between Regency Enterprises and Fox Television Studios founded in 1998. Regency's best-known television shows include The WB sci-fi drama Roswell, and the Fox sitcoms Malcolm in the Middle and The Bernie Mac Show. On July 17, 2008, Regency Television shut down all production and closed its business after nearly ten years in operation. On January 17, 2011, New Regency announced a return to the television business after 20th Century Fox extended its distribution business with Regency until 2022. Investments * New Regency Productions (80%) (a joint venture between Regency Enterprises and 20th Century Fox) * Regency Television (50%) (a joint venture between Regency Enterprises and Fox 21 Television Studios) Ex * Restless Records: Rock recording company, sold to Rykodisc in 2001. * BabyFirst (30%): cable channel in U.S. aimed at 0-3 year olds. Filmography As Embassy International Pictures N.V.: * The King of Comedy (1982) (co-production with 20th Century Fox) * Once Upon a Time in America (1984) (co-production with The Ladd Company, PSO Enterprises, Rafran Cinematografia and Warner Bros.) * Brazil (1985) (co-production with Brazil Productions, 20th Century Fox and Universal Pictures) * Legend (1985) (co-production with Universal Pictures and 20th Century Fox) * Stripper (1986) (co-production with 20th Century Fox) * Man on Fire (1987) (co-production with Acteurs Auteurs Associes (AAA) and TriStar Pictures) (Uncredited) As Regency International Pictures: * Who's Harry Crumb? (1989) (co-production with Frostbacks, NBC Productions and TriStar Pictures) (Uncredited) * Big Man on Campus (1989) (co-production with Vestron Pictures) * The War of the Roses (1989) (co-production with Gracie Films and 20th Century Fox) (Uncredited) * Pretty Woman (1990) (co-production with Silver Screen Partners IV, Touchstone Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures) (Uncredited) * Q&A (1990) (co-production with TriStar Pictures) 1990s * Guilty by Suspicion (1991) (Uncredited) * Switch (1991) (Uncredited) * JFK (1991) * The Mambo Kings (1992) * Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992) * The Power of One (1992) * Turtle Beach (1992) * Under Siege (1992) * Sommersby (1993) * Falling Down (1993) * Made in America (1993) * Free Willy (1993) * That Night (1993) * George Balanchine's The Nutcracker (1993) * Heaven & Earth (1993) * Six Degrees of Separation (1993) * The Client (1994) * Natural Born Killers (1994) (co-production with Ixtlan Productions) * Second Best (1994) * Cobb (1994) * Boys on the Side (1995) * Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) * Empire Records (1995) * Copycat (1995) * Heat (1995) * A Time to Kill (1996) * Tin Cup (1996) * Carpool (1996) * Bogus (1996) * North Star (1996) * Sunchaser (1996) * Murder at 1600 (1997) * Free Willy 3: The Rescue (1997) * L.A. Confidential (1997) * Breaking Up (1997) * The Devil's Advocate (1997) * The Man Who Knew Too Little (1997) * Dangerous Beauty (1998) * City of Angels (1998) (co-production with Atlas Entertainment) * The Negotiator (1998) (co-production with Mandeville Films) * Goodbye Lover (1998) * Simply Irresistible (1999) * Pushing Tin (1999) * Entrapment (1999) * Fight Club (1999) * A Midsummer Night's Dream (1999) 2000s * Big Momma's House (2000) * Bedazzled (2000) * Tigerland (2000) * Black Knight (2001) * Don't Say a Word (2001) (co-production with Village Roadshow Pictures) * Freddy Got Fingered (2001) * Joy Ride (2001) * Joe Somebody (2001) (co-production with Kopelson Entertainment) * High Crimes (2002) * Life or Something Like It (2002) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * Unfaithful (2002) * Daredevil (2003) (co-production with Marvel Enterprises) * Down with Love (2003) * Runaway Jury (2003) * Wrong Turn (2003) * First Daughter (2004) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * The Girl Next Door (2004) * Man on Fire (2004) (co-production with Scott Free Productions) * Elektra (2005) (co-production with Marvel Enterprises) * Hide and Seek (2005) * Guess Who (2005) (distributed by Columbia Pictures) * Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005) * Little Manhattan (2005) * Stay (2005) * Bee Season (2005) * Big Momma's House 2 (2006) * Date Movie (2006) * Just My Luck (2006) (co-production with Cheyenne Enterprises and Silvercup Studios) * My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006) * John Tucker Must Die (2006) (co-production with Dune Entertainment, Landscape Productions and Major Studio Partners) * The Fountain (2006) (distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures in USA and 20th Century Fox internationally) * The Sentinel (2006) * Deck the Halls (2006) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Epic Movie (2007) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * Jumper (2008) * Marley & Me (2008) * Meet Dave (2008) * Meet the Spartans (2008) * Mirrors (2008) * Shutter (2008) * Street Kings (2008) * What Happens in Vegas (2008) (co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment) * Bride Wars (2009) * Aliens in the Attic (2009) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) (co-production with Indian Paintbrush) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) 2010s * Marmaduke (2010) (co-production with Davis Entertainment) * Knight and Day (2010) * Date Night (2010) * Vampires Suck (2010) * Love & Other Drugs (2010) * Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son (2011) (co-production with Dune Entertainment) * Monte Carlo (2011) * What's Your Number? (2011) * In Time (2011) * The Darkest Hour (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Broken City (2013) * The Internship (2013) (co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment) * Runner Runner (2013) * 12 Years a Slave (2013) (co-production with River Road Entertainment, Plan B Entertainment and Film4 Productions) * Noah (2014) (distributed by Paramount Pictures) * Joy Ride 3: Roadkill (2014) * Gone Girl (2014) (co-production with TSG Entertainment) * Birdman (2014) (co-production with TSG Entertainment) * Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort (2014) * Unfinished Business (2015) * True Story (2015) (co-production with Plan B Entertainment) * Aloha (2015) (distributed by Columbia Pictures in USA) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * The Big Short (2015) (distributed by Paramount Pictures) (co-production with Plan B Entertainment) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * The Revenant (2015) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment) * Rules Don't Apply (2016) (co-production with RatPac Entertainment, Shangri-La Entertainment and Worldview Entertainment) * Assassin's Creed (2016) (co-production with Ubisoft Motion Pictures and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) * A Cure for Wellness (2017) (co-production with Blink Wink Productions) * Unsane (2018) (co-production with Fingerprint Releasing and Bleecker Street) * The Girl in the Spider's Web (2018) (distributed by Columbia Pictures), (co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Scott Rudin Productions, Yellow Bird, and Pascal Pictures) * Bohemian Rhapsody (2018) (co-production with GK Films, and Queen Films) * Widows (2018) (co-production with Film 4 and See-Saw Films) Upcoming * Ad Astra (2019) (co-production with Plan B Entertainment) * The Lighthouse (2019) (co-production with A24, RT Features, Parts & Labor) * Little Women (2019) (co-production with Columbia Pictures, Di Novi Pictures, Pascal Pictures, and Sony Pictures Entertainment) * Artemis (2021) (co-production with Genre Films and Lord/Miller Productions) References External links * * * Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:American companies established in 1982 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:1982 establishments in California Category:21st Century Fox subsidiaries